Returning to Konohagakure
by mrsantosh
Summary: After a hard fought battle with Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hōzuki Suigetsu are brought back to The Hidden Leaf Village by Naruto and Kakashi, and now they must live and accept the new course of their lives, as Ninja of Konohagakure. Sounds simple, except Suigetsu doesn't adjust well to authority. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

They say there's a thread, invisible to us, that ties all human beings who are destined to be together. No matter how much the thread tangles, knots and stretches, the thread cannot be broken, and eventually those people will be joined.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed as he aimed a powerful right hook to Sasuke's jaw, which he dodged adeptly. The two of them stood, panting. Their clothes were torn from the attacks they unleashed upon each other, and the cool breeze brushed their hair from their faces and cooled their skin. They had started this fight approximately an hour earlier, and they showed no sign of giving up.

Suigetsu Hōzuki and Kakashi Hatake, on the other hand, sat in the branch of a tree on the edge of the clearing, which had been charred, cracked and devastated from the battle which was being waged by the rivals.

"You know we should really be doing what they're doing right now." Suigetsu said passively. Kakashi shrugged and replied simply in his usual quirky tone "I think this fight's far too satisfying to miss." The two looked at each other and nodded and returned their attention back at the pair who stood stationary in the middle.

The two rivals stood staring at each other in the middle. Sasuke jet black hair virtually still and a treacle of pure red blood traced down his chin. Naruto stood firmly, the left half of his jumpsuit had been burned straight from his chest by a fireball produced by Sasuke and it was obvious that Sasuke had landed a firm kick to this side as his ribs were visibly shattered.

The pair was obviously exhausted, Sasuke hadn't been pushed this far since his battle with Itachi, and that fact filled his heart with despair, that the idea that his former moronic friend was now at the same level as Itachi sickened him. Naruto, on the other hand, had nothing but desire in his heart now; the desire to bring Sasuke home.

"Sasuke," Naruto yelled a hint of despair in his voice "just stop all this now! There's nothing left for you out here! You've killed your brother, you've killed Orochimaru. What else do you want?" The air between the two of them was charged, Sasuke's dark eyes glared at him and he rebutled simply "To be the best."

A chirp of birds began to emanate from Sasuke as lightning formed in his hand. Naruto's hand began to shimmer with air too in reply after summoning a shadow clone to allow him to for a Rasengan. "Well," said Kakashi as he got to his feet "this is about to get interesting." The two began to run at each other and the ensuing collision shook the entire forest. The bright light illuminated every gap in the tree line and made the ground split beneath their feet.

The explosion at the centre of the connection suddenly released a shock wave which tore at trees and lifted up the forest floor, and even toppled some of the smaller trees. The force sent Naruto and Sasuke flying backwards, and fast. They both hurtled towards the thick tree trunks at the edge of the forest at an alarming speed. A blue blur appeared behind Naruto and caught him just in time to stop the momentum from pushing both Naruto and Kakashi into the dense jungle. It seemed Kakashi's immense speed seemed to help him get in position just in time. Suigetsu and Sasuke however, weren't quite as lucky. Suigetsu only realised what Kakashi was doing for Naruto in time for him to jump in the way of Sasuke and ended up with them both plummeting through several thick tree trunks before coming to a stop.

Naruto panted, his eyes closed as he rested for a few moments in Kakashi's arms. New cuts emerged as a result of Sasuke's Chidori, however when he opened his eyes and saw what had happened to Sasuke, he was far more relieved that Kakashi had been there for him. Sasuke lay at the end of a path of destruction and a few metres away from him lay his comrade; Suigetsu, who seemed to have tried to stop Sasuke the same way Kakashi, had stopped Naruto, but he had obviously failed to reach that goal.

They both lay, blood tracing down their bodies from cuts and Sasuke's right arm had broken and twisted from the way he landed on it. Suigetsu, it seemed had managed to engage his Hydrification Technique, but he still managed to hit his head hard enough beforehand to knock himself out.

Naruto sighed and for a moment looked like he two would pass out and Kakashi would be forced to carry 3 unconscious youths back to Konohagakure. (Note; a masked man carrying 3 unconscious boys in the middle of nowhere. What would you think if you saw that?) However, much to Kakashi's great relief, Naruto rose out his arms and, for once, did not shout with joy, nor blabber endlessly about how great he is, but instead he simply rose and looked into the distance, with a look of great pride and joy in his eye. The entire expression and look upon his face reminded Kakashi of Naruto's father, Minato, Kakashi's old sensei. It was a look of great thought and accomplishment. However he didn't look like this for long as within seconds of this look Naruto began displaying the two traits previously mentioned.

The air was still now, and the sun was beginning to set. Naruto had created Shadow Clones to carry the unconscious pair. Naruto had finally done it. He had beaten Sasuke and now he was bringing his friend home. Kakashi was the one who suggested taking Suigetsu, although he and his sword weighed them down slightly but Kakashi didn't believe that leaving the boy for dead was immoral and unfair.

As the night air rolled in the night became colder and the speed of the ninja increased as they made their way home. It was late by the time they finally reached the gates of Konohagakure, much to their relief. Immediately Kakashi called out the ANBU Black Ops to hide Sasuke from sight as they made their way through the village and make sure that only trusted people in the village knew of Sasuke's return.

Naruto, Sasuke and Suigetsu were sent to the most secure part of the Konohagakure Hospital, and Suigetsu and Sasuke were put under constant ANBU armed guard. It was the next morning that Naruto awoke to find Tsunade and Kakashi sitting by his bedside. It turned out Naruto had suffered several shattered ribs, a torn pectoral muscle, third degree burns on the left of his torso, lacerations on his left quadriceps and a fractured jaw. Sasuke it seemed was just as bad too. He his right arm when the Rasengan and Chidori met, he was also suffering from a dislocated left arm and had broken both his shin and foot on his left leg. Suigetsu had just been knocked out and cut several times, fortunately for him.

After she gave Naruto her diagnosis and his recovery routine, which he would inevitably ignore, she pushed a blonde lock out of her face and said simply, "So, what now?"

_**Sup Guys, finally managed to motivate myself to write and decided "New story? Why the hell not?" So here it is, so keep read, reviewing and follow me on Twitter Poisonandroid for updates! Hope you enjoy! - Nick**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had been awake for two hours now and the sun was beaming brightly through the open window. There was no breeze today, as the curtains of his hospital room were motionless. The room was silent when it came on the decision of what to do about their two new guests. Kakashi simply stared lazily out the window Naruto couldn't work out if he was thinking deeply or just day dreaming. Tsunade however stared hardly at Naruto, the kind of look a parent would give a child who had done something wrong.

What lasted only minutes seemed like hours to everyone in the room. Eventually Naruto burst out with "Well Sasuke's going to be a Leaf-Nin again isn't he?" Tsunade now looked angry. She stood up "Dammit Naruto," she said furiously "Sasuke was a rouge Nin, he was a member of the goddamn Akatsuki, he was powerful enough to take down both Itachi Uchiha AND Orochimaru and of all the things you could've done you brought him back here! We don't even know if he will even want to re-join the Hidden Leaf Ninja. And then there's his little companion," she swiftly turned to Kakashi, who still stared out the window which earned him a prompt backhand across the room. This seemed to get his full attention as he looked up from the floor at a rather angry Tsunade, like a puppy which had just been severely startled.

"Sorry," Kakashi murmured as Tsunade turned back to Naruto. "So then," she continued scolding Naruto "what do you recommend we do?" She stared hard at Naruto who slowly slid down in his bed. Suddenly Kakashi leapt up and darted over to the Hokage and began whispering in her ear. When he finished Tsunade looked at him aghast. "You can't be serious?" She said startled "It's too dangerous," she still looked at Kakashi and he replied simply "It's either that or keep them prisoner for God knows how many years. It's the safest option we have." Tsunade shook her head and Naruto eventually couldn't stand the secrets. He finally burst out "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Tsunade returned her focus to Naruto and shook her head. "It's a very risky procedure, and is only used as a last resort." Naruto still didn't understand. "Well," he said impatiently "what is it?" Tsunade looked gravel out the window. "You are familiar with the ANBU secret extracting technique, aren't you?" Naruto nodded, remembering having gone through It once before, during a sequence of events while he was still a young ninja. "Yeah, what about it?" Naruto was confused even more now. "Well, you know, then, that it dips inside the mind and rummages through the secrets of that individual. Well by using a similar technique you can go into someone's head and edit the way they view different things, change what they like and dislike how they feel at different times. It is considered to be a highly unethical, but I think Kakashi's right. We're going to have to change how Sasuke and his friend feel about this village, and make them want to re-join us."

Naruto turned started to feel rather sickly, the idea of someone changing exactly who you are scared and, of course, confused him. "Told you it was unethical," said Tsunade rather matter-of-factly, noticing Naruto's discomfort. She continued "yes it seems that is the only option, or we can execute, and believe me we do not want that; we'd be overrun by a hoard of angry Sasuke fan girls and not even the ANBU and the entire village forces couldn't with stand that." She shuddered at the thought. "So that's settled, I'll go gather a team of ANBU and medical-nin to get this over with. Kakashi stay here with Naruto, we'll let you have visitors when the procedure is over."

Before Naruto could voice any kind of objections Tsunade swept out of the hospital room, locking the door behind her. The room stayed silent, suddenly, with all of the excitement gone, Naruto's injuries started to kick in, and slowly he drifted off into sleep, leaving Kakashi, who was happily reading one of the Icha Icha books.

Five minutes after leaving Naruto and Kakashi, Tsunade had been joined by Shizune and a five strong team of ANBU black ops. They briskly made their way to the opposite end of the hospital to Naruto and Kakashi and the sun was beginning to set as a cool breeze blew gently through the windows. They eventually found a room. It had two ANBU guards stationed beside it and a thick iron door. Tsunade gave a quick snap of her fingers and the two ANBU guards simultaneously unlocked and opened the door. The vast change between the room and the corridor was unbelievable. Inside was mostly stone and there were no windows, resulting in a cool, dark room. In the middle were two beds which had two people strapped to them. One was a rather unconscious Sasuke Uchiha, who was covered vastly in bandages, and the other a rather agitated Suigetsu Hōzuki, who was attempting to wriggle out the anti-chakra clamps which held him to the bed.

Upon realising that someone was now in the room Suigetsu stopped struggling and started shouting at the Hokage. "Who do you think you are?" He yelled, his temper obviously flared "You let me and Sasuke go right now, or I swear I'm going to cut some bitches!" This obviously annoyed Tsunade as she turned and gave a glare capable of turning a soul to stone out of fear. "Shut up you annoying little brat," she hissed "I know exactly who you are and all of your techniques, you're in the bingo book you idiot. No I'm about to do you and Sasuke a favour, or I can execute you both, which would you prefer, live or die?" She continued glaring at him until he eventually said quite forlornly "Live."

"Good," said a somewhat more relaxed Tsunade "now then." She rubbed her hands together and then suddenly gave Suigetsu a clean right hook to the chin, instantly knocking him out. Shizune look at her shocked and said "You know we have drugs which can knock him out here too?" Tsunade smirked and said simply "This way is far more satisfying." The ANBU team entered the room from the corridor and began setting their positions around the two unconscious boys. They stood each with their palms above one of the two boys head and suddenly a dim blue glow began shimmering above their heads. "Leave, Shizune," Said Tsunade forcefully "you aren't needed here." Shizune left and as she began walking down the corridor she heard the iron door slam shut as the two ANBU guards secured the room.

It was 11 o'clock the next day before Naruto woke, sleeping near 24 hours was nothing new to him but this wasn't a pleasant sleep like he was used to, this was more of a forced, tired sleep which made him wake up in a rather grumpy mood, however this was changed when he woke to find Kakashi still there, usually he would have left to go home by now but here he was, sitting still reading his Icha Icha book. "Kakashi sensei?" Said Naruto, who was now a little confused. Kakashi lifted his free eye from his book and lazily replied "Oh, you're awake, don't worry, we're locked in here, Tsunade doesn't want word that there are two ex Akatsuki members here in the village, it could cause a panic. So we're being held in here until further notice." Kakashi sank his eye back to his book; things were starting to make a little more sense to Naruto.

"What about Sasuke?" said Naruto, quietly. Kakashi stilled fixed on his book said "Last I checked they had gone strong on that brainwashing technique overnight and they're due to be finished by around in a couple of hours." Naruto was slightly annoyed by this, it meant he wouldn't get to see Sasuke for at least the rest of the day. Noticing this Kakashi continued "Don't let it upset you Naruto; you will have plenty of time to see him when you're both recovered, until then rest."

Naruto was quickly comforted by this and he once again fell into a deep sleep. This time he dreamt. He saw himself, Sasuke and Sakura, all having fun and laughing and enjoying themselves, he had had this dream many times, only this time it wasn't a dream that saddened Naruto, it excited him, because soon things could be like this again, and life would be good. However the dream was ended suddenly when he felt himself get a harsh stinging slap to the face. He awoke to see Sakura standing over him. "YOU STUPID, INCONSIDERATE BASTARD!" She screamed. Suddenly she planted a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek and whispered in his ear "Thank you, Naruto."

_**End of chapter 2. Well urm, not much to say really, things will get more exciting (I hope) and well I hope enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 should be up soon because I've finished school so I have way more time to update. Keep reading! - Nick**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a dimly lit hospital room, he looked at the window which was open and the gentle breeze brushed the curtains. He looked across the room and found that there was another bed in the room, occupied by his loud mouthed companion Suigetsu. He pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at his bandaged hands. He felt odd; he no longer cared about the Taka, or the Akatsuki. Now all he wanted to do was train, train and train some more, because his last battle had opened his eyes. Naruto was powerful. Not just powerful but more powerful than _HIM_. And this was something he could not cope with.

Sasuke heard a shuffling across the room and looked over to see Suigetsu awaken, he was less bandaged than Sasuke but had a headache the likes of which could only be achieved by a hangover from nearly poisoning yourself with alcohol. Suigetsu looked over and now he could see the full extent of Sasuke's injuries, and it was quite astounding. His friend looked almost mummified and he looked at his own body and found he too bore some injuries from his attempt to help his friend.

"Hmph, I just keep sticking my own neck out for you Sasuke, you owe me one this time." Suigetsu smirked but found Sasuke looked less than amused by his friends comment. "Shut up Suigetsu. I didn't need your help." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Oh really?" laughed Suigetsu "Look at yourself, if I hadn't slowed you down you'd be 6 feet under by now, you should be thanking me not glaring at me." Sasuke looked across at his friend and couldn't help let out a small smile, which Suigetsu had learned was the equivalent to fits of laughter to Sasuke. Suigetsu smiled back.

"So now wh…" Suigetsu was interrupted abruptly by the entrance of Tsunade. This was the first time Sasuke had met the lady, and he was amazed by the old lady's looks. She was followed by Shizune and Kakashi Hatake, much to Sasuke's surprise.

"Good morning you two, how are you feeling?" Asked Tsunade "You guys were pretty beat up when you got here, hell Sasuke we thought you weren't going to make it but Naruto's determination got you here intact, almost, and Suigetsu, you weren't in any good shape yourself, you could've died too if Kakashi hadn't imparted some kindness to you." Suigetsu looked up at the masked man who looked distantly across the room, as if the nothingness meant something to him.

Tsunade, looking kindly at the two injured ninja, now asked exactly what Suigetsu was going to. "So now what?" They looked at each other, deep down they knew what they wanted, it was an amazingly simple decision to them both. Sasuke only wanted to train, and be stronger than Naruto, he was done with running around, fight Akatsuki and causing mayhem as a rouge nin. And Suigetsu felt he had a debt to repay, these people had saved his life, and besides, as a Leaf Ninja he would finally be able to stay in one place some of the time, and actually have a night's sleep where he didn't drift off wondering whether he would wake up the next day or not.

Sasuke could tell just by Suigetsu's eyes just what he wanted and he turned back to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage, we wish to remain here in Konohagakure, as Hidden Leaf Ninja."

Naruto had finally been discharged from hospital, and with his discharge, the news was also broken to the village that Naruto had brought Sasuke home. Of course he found he had constant visits from the teenage girls of the village. In fact he had been visited almost immediately when he got home by Temari, Ino and Hinata. Ino had pretty much rugby tackled him when he answered the door and for some reason Hinata looked at him weirdly, he had never seen it before now, he had always been so busy, thinking about getting Sasuke home, but now, it was like he could finally see straight.

He spent the rest of the day sleeping; he had been informed the Sasuke and his friend were still in hospital and that nobody was to visit them, under threat of facing the wrath of a pissed off Hokage. He was finally at ease, he was home for good, and things could go back to the way they should be, and they had a new comrade in the form of Suigetsu. Things seemed good for Naruto right now.

One day later Sasuke had been released, he and Suigetsu were told they could either buy themselves an apartment, or Tsunade told them she could pull some strings to get the placed in the old Uchiha compound, this, however, did not appeal to Sasuke, for understandable reasons, so the two went out and, with a little help from Tsunade, bought an apartment for the two of them, due to the fact that their lack of funds meant that sharing was the only option. When they had finally got settled in, Tsunade and Kakashi took Suigetsu off on a tour of the village, so he could know his way around, whilst Sasuke was left to do as he pleased.

Sasuke was about to go to training, when a knock at the door came, and he opened it to find Sakura. She jumped at him and hugged him, he was shocked – slightly – and pushed Sakura away from him, his cold eyes staring at her.

"Sasuke I'm so glad you're home!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Finally everything can be the way it should be." She beamed at him but he still gave her the cold look he always did. "Sakura, my return changes nothing between us," she looked at him, sadden. "What?" she said, hurt by his words. "This changes nothing." He replied. "I still find you annoying, and after my defeat to Naruto I have one goal, to beat him. You are only a team mate to me." He said this as coldly as ever yet, suddenly Sakura smiled at him. "It's good to have you back Sasuke." She turned and left the room, a tear rolled gently down her cheek, but Sasuke couldn't see that, and that was all that mattered right then.

_Hey guys, you know what I just did. I sat my ass down, drank some apple juice, and wrote chapter 3 at 1:57 in the AM. I am pleased with myself for this because I could just not get my head around what to do with this chapter, but I finally did :D so I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and I will have 4 up in way less time if I stay in this mood :D - N_


End file.
